The present invention relates generally to hypodermic syringes, and more specifically to a needlecap holder for safely replacing a needlecap over the needle of a hypodermic syringe.
The risks from being accidentally pricked by a used hypodermic syringe needle, generally called a needlestick accident, are well-known. In addition to the obvious risk from a needlestick, there has been a concern over any contact with a used, or contaminated, needle. These risks are especially present when replacing a needlecap onto a hypodermic syringe. The usual method for replacing a needlecap is to hold the syringe in one hand and the cap in the other while moving one or both hands together until the cap snaps into place over the needle. An obvious disadvantage of this method is that it requires two hands. Another disadvantage is that there is a very high potential for missing and pricking the fingers holding the cap.
Another usual method for replacing a needlecap is to lay the needlecap horizontally on an instrument tray or other flat surface, then move the syringe with one hand toward the resting needlecap until the needle is covered, and finally using the other hand to push the needlecap until it snaps into place. The first problem with this method is that the needlecap moves about, making it difficult to cover the needle. The second problem is that once the needle is covered, two hands are again needed to securely snap the needlecap in place. A particular disadvantage of this method is that it is both very awkward and dangerous to attempt to maneuver an uncapped syringe in a horizontal position to hit an unstable target.
The prior art is replete with attempts to reduce the risk of needlestick accidents. A good example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,148 to Lannoye et al. The Lannoye et al. patent discloses a needlecap with an expandable umbrella-like shield surrounding the open end of the needlecap. When using the usual two-handed movement to replace a needlecap, the shield reduces the risk that missing the open end of the needlecap with the needle will result in a needlestick accident. A similar example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,692 to Cuprak. Cuprak discloses a shielded holder for holding a conventional needlecap. The Cuprak holder can be collapsed for storage. Another good example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,653 to Janjua et al. The Janjua et al. patent discloses a combination needle and needlecap in which the needlecap is hinged at the needle hub and has a longitudinal slit so that the cap can be easily pivoted to cover or uncover the needle. A similar device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,249 to Jagger et al., uses a two-piece needlecap hinged clamshell-like at the needle hub to cover and uncover the needle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,414 to Rosellini discloses a pair of pliers specially adapted to pick up and hold a needlecap at a safe distance from one hand while the other hand assists in reinserting the needle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,046 to Wesson et al. discloses a clip that snaps around the body of a syringe and includes a flexible plastic extension having an end which fits over the tip of the needle. When the needle is extended, the extension end flexes away from the needle tip. When the needle is drawn back, the extension end flexes back over the needle tip to reduce the danger of a needlestick accident. An example of another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,975 to Lockwood, Jr. The Lockwood, Jr. patent discloses an extension for a hypodermic syringe that includes a sliding outer cover that extends to cover the needle after use. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,199 to Castillo et al. The Castillo et al. patent discloses a spring-urged telescoping needlecap that automatically retracts and extends as the needle is inserted into a patient. The telescoping needlecap includes an internal absorbent wiper for removing any bodily fluid that remains on the outside of the needle to prevent an aerosol spray from the needle following withdrawal from a patient's body as the sheath assembly actuates and extends to cover the needle.
Analyzing the prior art reveals that it attempts to solve the problem of the risk of needlestick accidents generally in one of two ways. First, by protecting the hand holding the needlecap by providing a handheld apparatus for more safely holding the needlecap during recapping. Or, second, by attempting to eliminate the need for the second hand holding the needlecap by making the needlecap, or the combination needlecap-syringe, structurally more complex.
Unfortunately, these and other prior art attempts to reduce the risk of needlestick accidents have not found wide acceptance. They add an unwelcome complexity to what most busy healthcare workers expect should be a straightforward procedure, require replacing conventional hypodermic syringe parts with complex and costly new components, or both.
Thus it is seen that there is still a need for apparatus and methods for reducing the risks of replacing a needlecap on a hypodermic syringe, but which do not add unwanted complexity or require modification of existing needlecaps and syringes.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for making safer replacing a needlecap on a hypodermic syringe and that performs its function unobtrusively and without requiring modification of existing needlecaps and syringes.
It is a feature of the present invention that it only needs one hand to operate.
It is another feature of the present invention that it can be mounted on either horizontal surfaces, such as tables, countertops and carts, or on vertical surfaces, such as walls.
It is a further feature of the present invention that it is very inexpensive to produce, facilitating its use as a disposable item.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that it can also serve as a temporary holder for a needlecap so that the needlecap can be easily found after a procedure is completed.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is lightweight and portable, yet very stable in use.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it is particularly easy to use, its use being intuitive.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.